While sliced bread is readily available, many people prefer unsliced bread as purchased at a bakery or as baked at home.
Various types of bread slicing devices have been proposed in the past. In general, the bread slicing devices have consisted of a board which supports the loaf and a pair of parallel sliding guides are mounted on the base and located on either side of the loaf. The guides contains slits or vertical surfaces, so that the knife can be guided in the slits or surfaces during the cutting operation. While devices of this type have been satisfactory in cutting slices from a bread loaf, some of the devices have not been adjustable for different widths of loafs and no provisions have been made for collection of crumbs and the devices are not readily cleanable after use.